Katya
Katya was a powerful Upper-Level demon who was vanquished by Paige Matthews in 2005. Having previously served several Demonic Dark Lords of the Underworld, she went rogue in order to make a name for herself, having watched lesser demons be rewarded for their deeds. In order to impress Zankou, Katya tried to unleash Pandora's Box on the world by hatching a clever plot; she killed one guardian, Nina, and impersonated her in order to find her successor. Upon finding the next guardian, Hope, she tried to trick her into opening it, before threatening her friend Darcy. Finally, Hope opened the box, but Paige Matthews arrived, vanquished her, and Hope closed the box as Pandora had done centuries before. Biography Early Life Katya once served under the Demonic Dark Lords of the Underworld, but watched as weaker demons surpassed her. Determined to make a name for herself, she went rogue and planned to bring herself to glory. Encounter with Nina Nina was being chased down an alley by Katya. Nina was holding tight onto a little black box with gold markings. Katya Levitated and kicked Nina down, and lost grasp of Pandora's Box. Nina got up and Katya jumped down from her levitational state, Nina said "You'll never get it, I wont let you," and Katya said "I didn't ask for your permission." Nina that got into a fighting-defending stance (one foot in front of another, ready for an surprising attack). Nina then used her ability of Energy Blasts, which sent Katya flying. Due to Katya's flexible state and the fact that she has Levitation she was able to prevent herself from hitting the gate and hitting the floor. Katya then reached down for her weapon, and pulled another one out from her back. She threw one at Nina, but Nina caught inches from her neck. They then went into a battle, and Katya stabbed Nina. The Pandora's Box sensed danger and faded away from Katya. Masquerading as Nina Katya disguised as Nina, shreds into The Manor and begs Phoebe to help her find, Pandora's Box. Nina, Piper and Phoebe go up to the Attic, and Phoebe gives Nina a cup of coffee. Piper is looking through the Book. Nina "Katya" explains they need to get to the next Guardian, as that is where Pandora's Box has gone. Nina "Katya" explains that the new Guardian has not been trained and does not know the dangers of The Box. Piper was scrying but nothing was happening; so Nina "Katya" gave her, her necklace. The crystal landed on a College Campus. Nina "Katya" Shreded them to the Campus. Manipulating Hope Hope is talking to her friend Darcy outside her dorm room in College. As she enters the room she sees a mysterious box on her bed. She hears whispering coming from and walks up to it, she opens the box and a small amount of black mist came out. It escaped from though the vents. The Black Mist was the first wave of Sorrow. Nina "Katya" and Piper arrived, but all the students were sad and upset, Nina "Katya" explains that it was The First Wave of Sorrow. Nina "Katya" and Piper knock on the door and Hope showed them to the box. Nina "Katya" picked it up; and Shapeshifted back into Katya. Piper then blows up the dorm trying to kill Katya. Hope gets freaked out and said "You blew up my dorm... with-with your hands". Phoebe is then Orbed to the dorm by Sandra and sees the wreck of the room. Piper and Hope come out from some of the wreck. Hope freaks out and Piper and Phoebe try to calm her down and explains to her about Magic and what they are. Hope, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are at The Manor again trying to explain to Hope that she now has a responsibility that she should think of as a gift instead of a curse. She sees Wyatt orb and freaks out, Phoebe stops her and tries to talk to her again. Hope gets a call from her friend Darcy and says she has to go, Phoebe says "Hope wait-" and Hope says "No!" and shoots an Energy Blast that sends Phoebe flying into a bookcase. Hope gets to her dorm but finds out it was Katya using Voice Manipulation to talk to her via Mobile. Katya kidnaps her and takes her to her lair. Opening the Box Katya and her minion are trying to open the box. Her minion throughs an Energy Ball at it but the box has no damage to it. Katya explains she wants Hope to open it for her. Katya has also kidnapped Darcy. Phoebe scrys for them. Katya promises not to hurt Hope as long as she opens the box. She said if she does not open the box, her and Darcy will be fine. Hope says no, and Katya calls her Guard "Lucius" and he brings Darcy. Hope says "Don't hurt her" and Katya said "You know how to prevent that from happening." Katya is still luring Hope to open the box. Hope gives in and opens it. Everything inside the box is released, Black mist surrounds the lair looking for an exit, and leaves through a crack in the wall. Katya is pleased. Katya then gets out her weapon and Hope says "You said you weren't-" and Katya then says "-That I wasn't going to hurt you, yeah I lied." Katya throws the weapon at Hope and Hope uses her Energy Blast to deflect it. Hope then stands up and Piper and Phoebe appear. Piper says "We're too late" and Lucius runs towards them. Piper blows him up. Katya then grabs the box and shreds out. Shapeshifting into Darcy Katya shreds to Darcy in the other part of her lair. She grabs Darcy and throws her against the wall, she then hides the Box, and shifts into Darcy. Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Hope and Darcy are in the Attic. Darcy "Katya" is begging for Hope and her to leave. Phoebe, Paige and Hope stay in the Attic for a moment, whilst Piper shows Darcy down stairs. The reason why Paige and Phoebe held Hope was so that Paige could glamour into Hope as she knew Darcy was Katya. Hope "Paige" comes down the stairs and Darcy and her go out the front door. Darcy "Katya" turns back into Katya and shreds Hope "Paige" back to her lair. Katya pushes Hope "Paige" down to where Darcy lays. Darcy gets up and runs to Hope "Paige" as she looked injured; Hope "Paige" ensured Darcy she was okay. Katya throws her weapon at Hope "Paige" but Hope "Paige" orbs it away. Katya is surprised and Katya said "You can't orb", Hope "Paige" then glamours back into Paige and says "No, but I can". And throws a potion which hits Katya and vanquishes her. Appendices (Magic School Book text:) Katya :A'''rmed with her deadly sai, this :shapeshifter demon known as Katya has :a long history of evil ambitions. Serving :for centuries under various Dark :Demonic Lords of the Underworld, she :watched what she considered lesser evils :advance past her in the line of succession :to upper-level demondom. Determined :and crafty, Katya consolidated her :abilities until she was ready to initiate :her own plans and become a powerful :and unpredictable rogue player in the :Underworld. ---- :Concerning this point there is a received :tradition from the ancient sages who :made use of the secret knowledge of the :Lesser Palaces, which is the manipulation :of demons and a ladder by which one :ascends to the prophetic levels. In this :tradition it is made clear that Samael and :Katya were born as one, similar to the :form of Adam and Eve, who were also, :born as one, reflecting what is above :This is the account of Katya which was :received by the Sages in the Secret :Knowledge of the Palaces. The Matron :Katya is the mate of Samael. Both of them :were born at the same hour in the image :of Adam and Eve, intertwined in each other. :Asmodeus the great king of the demons has :as a mate the Lesser (younger) Katya, daughter :of the king whose name is Qafsefoni. :She is also known as the Queen of :Darkness and Mistress of the Night. Her :traditional image is of a voluptuous :woman with the head of a skull, :although recent visitors to the shrine :report that the original statue has been :replaced by one appearing more human. :Katya is duel in nature, worshiped as :the bringer of both darkness and light, in :her dark aspect she brings death and :must be placated with sacrifices. In her :beneficial aspect, she is worshiped as a :bringer of wealth, materialized by the :ivory and gold which the Puntish people :have been blessed with in abundant :quantities. :''When moonlight falls on the goddess :idol, it is said to come alive and deliver :spoken omens. The goddess can manifest :by possessing a mortal woman that :enters her temple, surrounding her with :a purple glow. According to the holy :laws of Punt, the temple of Katya must :remain uninhabited by mortal men and :women. Therefore, the priests of Katya :only visit the temple to offer sacrifice and :receive omens from the goddess, often :accompanied by the king of Punt :The darkness-shrouded chambers of the :temple are supposedly guarded by creatures. Powers * Levitation * Shredding * Shapeshifting * Enhanced Senses * Voice Manipulation * Super Strength CKatyaLevitates.jpg|Katya Levitates... CKatyaShap.jpg|...Katya Shapeshifted into Nina... CKatyaStrength.jpg|...Katya uses Super Strength on Darcy... CKatyaShredding.jpg|...Katya and Hope (Paige) Shredding out. Notes * Only a little piece of Katya's entry is about the Charmed character. The rest of the text were two texts, one talking about Lilith, a jewish character in mythology and about the Goddess Nebethet. Both their names were replaced by Katya in the text. Gallery Katya4.jpg katya2.jpg Nina3.jpg katya7.jpg katya.jpg CKatyaLevitates.jpg KatyaPandorasBox.jpg Image:Katyapan.jpg|Katya with Pandora's Box Image:KatyaPan2.jpg|Katya in Underworld katya9.jpg Box-11.jpg KatyaLucius.jpg Image:KatyaPan1.jpg|Katya as contents are released from Pandora's Box KatyaPhone.jpg KatyaPhone2.jpg Box-12.jpg katya8.jpg katya3.jpg katya10.jpg Appearances Katya appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ; Season 7 - :Little Box of Horrors Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil